Harry Wars ::insert star wars theme music::
by Bunny-kuo
Summary: Harry discovers the real reason why Voldemort stalks...er is after him.


DISCLAIMER: Belonging to J.K. Rowling.but I call dibs!!! Teehee! Also, anything pertaining to Starwars is property of George Lucas.right?  
  
WARNING: umm.stupid plot?  
  
AN: I wrote this cuz I thought of it. ::claps self on back:: Anyway, this story is a little sketchy but I dunno. Tis weird and I'm weird so it works! YAY! R/R! Flames are welcome ^_^  
  
Repost. _  
  
  
  
HARRY WARS  
  
They were standing in the middle of the quidditch pitch face to face. There was a crowd of screaming people standing around not helping. They were letting destiny run it's course. It was Harry's fate to defeat Voldemort they all thought  
  
The Greatest Wizard of All time, the amazing bearded man looked at the boy he thought of as a son.  
  
"Harry Potter. May the force be with you!" He had constantly told the young boy.  
  
The two enemies had their wands out pointed at eachother like sabers. The wands emanated an ethereal glow. Both had a look of insanity in their eyes. A look of determination that was known all too well. Both were thinking, "Tonight is the night that he is going to die!!! insert evil laughter"  
  
Voldemort breathed loudly. ::hisssssss::  
  
Harry panted. ::ahhhh::  
  
Then much to everyone's surprise Voldemort lowered his wand. He couldn't do this. Not to Harry. Not to his precious Harry.  
  
insert flashback theme music  
  
Tom Riddle was at his prime when he met Lily Evans. She was a beautiful redhead with the most amazing green eyes. She had seduced his heart away. They became lovers and did almost everything in the Sex Bible during their time together. He had thought, no, known it was love. They got engaged. She got pregnant.  
  
It was happily ever after until she did the unthinkable. She abandoned him for some raven-haired hunka-hunka burning love. She had thrown away his heart and eloped with James Potter. James Potter and his noble Gryfinndor goodness. She and their unborn child. Harry.  
  
Tom had been devastated. He had realized that there was no love in the world and had turned to darkness and dedicated his life to making people unhappy. Why should they be happy when he was upset?! It wasn't fair at all. He became Lord Voldemort. His one goal was to kill James Potter, evil yummy nummy man that he was. He had succeeded, but then he realized that he had to kill Harry. Harry was his son but was already tainted by the loving fake father that James Potter was. He couldn't kill Lily, his Love. He told her to step out of the way. His one and only love died saving his one and only son.  
  
Who grew up to be his arch enemy and defeated him more than three times him. Harry would never know the truth now.  
  
end flashback music  
  
Voldemort looked defeated. He gave a sigh and did something totally crazy. He pulled Harry into a bone crushing hug and murmured shakily, "My son"  
  
The crowd's eyes widened. The Dark Lord had finally lost it. He had gone crazy. Or maybe he was just choking Harry.  
  
Harry was shocked. WTF IS THE BUGGER UP TO?!  
  
Voldemort looked at Harry all misty eyed.  
  
"I am your father."  
  
Harry blinked. Ummmmmm.  
  
"I am your father Harry!"  
  
Harry looked non plussed. Riiiiiggggghhht.  
  
Old Voldie clung onto Harry and screamed, "I AM YOUR FATHER!"  
  
Harry finally understanding moaned, "NOOOOOOO! Never! You killed my father and now you shall die!"  
  
"But I am your father!"  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"  
  
"I AM YOUR FATHER"  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" and Harry ran off screaming.  
  
Old Voldie stood there and shouted after his lost son, "I LOVE YOU!"  
  
Draco came running out of the crowds suddenly and ripped off Voldemorts face revealing a very decrepit thing that used to be a face. Tom riddle's messy black hair and emerald eyes that were reminiscent of Harry stared back at him.  
  
He slapped Tom and shouted, "You don't love Harry! I love harry! HARRY POTTER IS MY SECRET LOVER!" and then he sprinted over to harry and jumped him.  
  
~FINIS~  
  
Endnotes: I think my IQ went down a bit writing that. Oy vey. 


End file.
